


Drabbles

by newgirlystuff



Category: New Girl
Genre: Cute, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Love, Lovers, Marriage, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newgirlystuff/pseuds/newgirlystuff
Summary: Short drabbles based on one-word prompts, all Nick and Jess. Suggestions are welcome!





	Drabbles

**(Choice)**

 

* * *

 

He's just finished buttoning up his shirt when she comes out of their bedroom, a beautiful blue dress hugging her delicate curves. He swallows and smiles when she walks up to him and twirls around, teasing her naked back for him.

 

"What do you think?" She asks.

 

"You look so beautiful, honey. Just gorgeous."

 

She smiles at him and kisses his check, and then fixes the neck on his shirt flirtatiously. He can't help himself and presses his lips to hers, hugging her body to him. "Let's go" She whispers softly, her blue eyes twinkling up at him. He nods his head and fits his hand in the small of her back, guiding her to the front door and smiling when she glances at their daughter's empty carrier.

 

"She'll be fine" He reassures her. "Winston's an A+ babysitter."

 

She clenches his hand in hers and opens the door. She walks out of their house and he trails behind her, coming to a stop at the stairs and suddenly turning her around to face him. She looks up at him questioningly, a thousand and one memories unexpectedly racing through her mind when she stares into his eyes.

 

Their first kiss.

 

Their first time.

 

_Their break up._

 

Their second-first kiss and their second-first time.

 

Their engagement.

 

Their wedding day... And night.

 

Their daughter... And their son-to-be Nick still doesn't know about.

 

They've been married for two years now and he often finds himself wondering if she made the right choice. If he is the right choice for her.

 

He kisses her again and feels her melting in his arms, and then the words just pour out from his lips.

 

"I love you, Jess."

 

She whispers her love for him into his lips and knows he will always be the right choice.


End file.
